Perspire/Transcript
Main Round Beau Handsome: Hello! I'm Beau Handsome, and this is... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: As usual, the player who correctly defines today's featured word will win a fabulous prize! Let's play... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Yes, you may! Today's featured word is PERSPIRE. To give you a clue, here are some clips from WordGirl that show the meaning of the word. (Clip 1: WordGirl sweating in the sun-- from Heat Wave, Crime Wave) (Clip 2: Chuck sweating inside his crusher) (Clip 3: Granny May and WordGirl sweating-- from Bonkers for Bingo) (Tommy buzzes in.) Beau Handsome: Yes, Tommy? Tommy: Perspire means to sweat, like everyone in those clips was doing. Beau Handsome: That is correct! Huggy, show him what he's w-- WAA! Huggy goes by the podium riding a unicycle, out of control. He continues past the contestants, and crashes into something.) Beau Handsome: Are you okay? (Huggy gives a thumbs up.) Beau Handsome: Can't you find a better time to train for your unicycle race? (The camera pans back, showing that Huggy ran into an air conditioning unit. There is water on the floor.) Beau Handsome: Aw, Huggy, did you break the air conditioner? Tommy: Uh, are you gonna tell me what I've won? Beau Handsome: Fine. (wipes his forehead) Uh, here's hoping it's a replacement air conditioner. Huggy, are you ready to show him the prize? (Huggy rides past him again on the unicycle, seeming to have more control. He stops and glares at Beau.) Beau Handsome: Uh-- okay, uh, okay. Tommy, you are today's winner! Huggy, show him what he's won! Beau: (offscreen) An official WordGirl absurdly large launch ramp! (The curtain opens, revealing a ramp. Huggy goes up in on the unicycle, and disappears.) Beau Handsome: Eh, don't worry folks, he's-- fine. (A short pause, then the music starts playing. Beau clears his throat.) Beau Handsome: Okay, that's it for today's episode, see you next time on-- Audience: May I have a Word! Bonus Round Beau Handsome: Hello, I'm Beau Handsome, and this is the bonus round of... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Our returning champion will have a chance to play for even greater prizes on-- the bonus round! Tommy, you correctly defined the word perspire. Are you ready to play the bonus round? Tommy: Let's do it. Beau Handsome: Take a look at these three pictures, and tell me which one shows the definition for perspire. (Picture 1: Chuck sitting around with a moving crew, eating sandwiches-- from Chuck's Brother) (Picture 2: Mr. Botsford looking at Pretty Princess souvenirs to purchase-- from Pretty Princess Premiere) (Picture 3: A DJ sweating-- from Heat Wave, Crime Wave) Beau Handsome: Give it a shot, Tommy! Tommy: I'm going to go with number three. The DJ in that picture was really perspiring. He was sweating almost as much as you are now. The camera cuts to Beau, whose hair is now drooping on his head.) Beau Handsome: Tommy, you are our bonus round winner! Show him what he's won, Huggy! Beau (offscreen): Official WordGirl frozen treats! (The curtain goes up, and Huggy is holding two ice cream treats shaped like the heads of WordGirl and Huggy.) Beau Handsome: See you next time on-- Audience: May I Have a Word!sw Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:May I Have a Word episodes